


从零开始的异世界生活

by Mjula



Series: A World of Many Haythams [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy stuff, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 这是Sebby太太的脑洞！我只不过细化了一下。我只是脑洞的搬运工。文中出现的很多人物都是来自其他太太的文，我会在末尾写一下出处。





	1. Chapter 1

海尔森本来在床上躺得好好的，突然来到了一个奇怪的地方。

这是一个相当豪华的房间，各种家具、设施应有尽有，几乎每样东西上都贴着一张标签，比如“茶杯（用于喝茶）”、“书柜（注意玻璃门）”、“长明灯”、“水龙头（左旋为热水，右旋为冷水，小心烫伤）”、“电视（为休闲娱乐设施，说明见#A号书柜3排001《关于电子产品您需要知道的一切》）”、“海尔森（缅因猫，雄性）”等等，总之是一些半懂不懂的玩意，他也没心思研究，因为房间是上锁的。他被困在这里了。

玻璃落地窗外是一片广袤的大地。他没见过这么大的一整块玻璃，而且极为坚固，这有点违背了他的常识。房间在一处高塔上，周围有些零零散散的建筑，看起来像是一个小城镇。

那只名叫“海尔森”的公猫高冷得很，总是盘踞在房间的制高点，不让他随便摸，一碰就呲牙。他花费了很长时间套近乎，它完全无动于衷。等他疲惫地坐在窗前时，它却跳到他大腿上来了。说真的，为什么这只猫跟他同名？！

“海尔森·肯威。”忽然，一个女声在他身后响起。

他吓了一跳，回头见门不知道什么时候打开了，一个高挑的女人站在门口，背着手，面无表情。他当时就有点呆住了，因为他好像没见过这么好看的女人。的确，他见过很多美女，但是他真的从未见过长相这么合他胃口的女人。看得出来她身材健壮，曲线恰到好处，那套剪裁得宜的藏蓝色骑装很好地衬托了她白皙的皮肤和蓝灰色的眼睛。

“时间到了，请梳洗一下，穿好衣服，审判在一小时后开始。”女人接着说。

那只猫从他腿上跳下去了，抬爪按了下自己的脖子，贴着标签的项圈掉在了地上。它蹭了下女人的小腿，喵了一声，然后跑走了。

“审判？什么审判？”他惊诧地问。

“当然是对你罪行的审判。”女人毫不掩饰语气中的嫌弃。“赶紧把睡衣换了，梳梳头发，找一套衣服穿上。我在外面等你。”说完，她转身离开了门前。

海尔森莫名其妙，不过还是听从命令打理了自己。女人带领他从一个贴着“电梯”标签的设施下了楼，来到户外。穿过一个漂亮的花园，他们进入了一处高大的建筑里。

“你叫什么名字？”海尔森问。

女人没理他。

“好吧。”他讪讪地说。

很快，他们进入了一个壮观的大厅。海尔森被留在大厅中央的一个行刑架般的台子上，面对着台阶上方的五个座位。女人走上台阶，坐在了左起第二把椅子上。

这到底是在闹什么？

很快，又有三个男人出现，占据了三把椅子。中间的那个穿了一身深蓝色的大衣，头戴三角帽，跟他的某一套衣服看起来很像。右二的男人是穿了一身刺客袍吗？！最右的打扮很奇怪，穿了一件奇怪的红色皮大衣，戴一副金色边框的眼镜，两条细细的金链垂在脸旁。

让他惊恐的是，这三个男人的长相看起来都很相似。而且好像跟他长得很像。非常像。

“十分感谢你把人犯带过来，海丝。”中间的男人朝女人微笑点头。

“那个猎魔人又迟到了。”穿刺客袍的男人说。

“他说他的马困在栅栏里了。”红大衣的男人说，“为什么不用传送门？开车也行呀。”

他们说话的口音和语气也很熟悉。

我一定是在做梦。海尔森想。海丝？她叫海丝？

好像有什么不对，又说不出来。

他环顾四周。周围来了一些人，多数似乎都是同一副面孔，跟他自己一样梳着马尾，绑了一根红色发带。他开始怀疑自己掉进了一个噩梦，一个非常可怕的噩梦。

人群里还有别人，有谢伊，至少两个谢伊，好几个高大的莫霍克青年，吉欧。那个金发刺客看起来有点像爱德华？……等等，那是不是房间里的那只猫？

正门进来了一个白头发的人，背着两把剑，身穿一套软甲。他坐到了最左的椅子上，抬起右手打了个响指，大厅四周的烛火次第亮起。他的长相跟另外三个男人也非常像。他抬起眼睛的时候，海尔森发现他有一双瞳孔狭长的金色眼睛，就像一头猛兽，相当骇人。

“好久不见，海丝。你还是这么漂亮。”白发人说。“那家伙喜欢你，我经过他身边的时候几乎闻到了他发情的气味。”他朝海尔森的方向示意。

“啧，男人。”海丝说。

“这就是为什么我们把安排人犯的工作交给海丝。”中间的男人说。“利用了……一些性别优势。”

“倒不如说是自恋情结。”红大衣的男人说。

“你们真变态。”白发男人说。

“说得太好了，就是这么回事。”穿刺客袍的男人说。“而且我得说海丝也不是无辜的，我记得她来到这儿的第一件事就是睡了我。她也是一路货色。”

“是你先勾引我的，你还好意思提。”海丝说。

人群中传出了笑声，谢伊的声音尤为突出。

中间的男人敲敲铃。“时间到了。请肃静。这次召集议会是为了审判海尔森·肯威的罪行。”他的声音中有一种例行公事的疲惫。“欢迎来到地狱，肯威先生。下面我将向你介绍议会成员。从你的左手边起，第一位是伦敦的海尔森，一个非常优秀的猎魔人。第二位是海尔森·肯威·李夫人，为了区分，一般我们叫她海丝（Hayth)。第三位，也就是我，是海尔森·肯威，圣殿骑士北美殖民地分部的大团长。第四位是海尔森·肯威，北美兄弟会的一名刺客大师。第五位是海尔森·肯威先生，一位世界知名的企业家。”

没错，这就是地狱。海尔森绝望地想。

“你忘了念海丝的头衔。她也是圣殿骑士北美殖民地分部的大团长。”刺客说。“你不怕她秋后算账？”

中间的男人叹了口气。“抱歉，我不是故意的。第二位是海尔森·肯威·李夫人，圣殿骑士北美殖民地分部的大团长。为了区分，一般我们叫她海丝。如你所见，肯威先生，跟你一样，我们都是海尔森。我们是来自不同平行宇宙的海尔森，在完成了人世间的使命之后，我们就会来到这里。换言之，这就是我们的死后世界。我们五个人组成的议会负责管理这个世界。除此之外，我们还有一项重要的使命，也就是确保尚在人世的海尔森品行良好。故而我们会定期对不同平行宇宙的海尔森进行审核，对不合格的进行处理和改造。这就是你提前来到这里的原因。”

“希望你配合我们的工作。”海丝说。“我们非常了解你。我相信你跟我们一样，拥有过人的智慧和德行，你只是暂时误入歧途了。只要你好好认错，改造自己，很快就能回到自己的世界去。康纳，请给人犯搬来一把椅子。他看起来好像快要晕倒了。”

一个莫霍克青年提着一把椅子跳上行刑架（没错这就是行刑架），把海尔森按进椅子里。他低下头，双手捂脸，让自己冷静下来。

“你的意思是等我死后我也会到这里来？”他说。

“是这样的。”

“噢我的天呐……”他哀叹。

围观人群又笑了。

“别慌，我们都是通情达理的。”刺客海尔森安慰道。

“下面审判正式开始。”中间的海尔森说。

“精灵贤者海尔森对平行宇宙的第532次检查发现了三个审核不合格的海尔森。前两个罪行轻微，精灵贤者对他们进行了警告。对于第三个海尔森的劣迹，也就是你，肯威先生，我们认为需要召开议会进行公开审判。”红色大衣的海尔森用中指推推眼睛，正色道。“你的罪行包括以下几项：第一，出于主观恶意参与了奴隶买卖；第二，对康妮进行虐待；第三，对谢伊·寇马克实施了强奸；第四，对谢伊·寇马克的长期忽视和冷暴力；第五，缺乏对自身的明确认知。”

“人犯可以为自己辩护。”中间的海尔森说。

？？？

海尔森觉得这都是些莫名其妙的罪行，但是他识相地没有说出口。“你们对所谓‘罪行’的界定标准到底是什么？”他恼火地问。“你们认为什么是罪行，什么就是?”

“你可以这样认为。”中间的海尔森说。

“你是海尔森·肯威，先生。”猎魔人海尔森说，“你必须做到高度自律，保持形象完美。你不能像普通人那样随随便便。”

台上的五个人一齐露出了那种一模一样的，得意又自傲的表情。

海尔森从来没像现在这样讨厌自己那张脸。

“我要为自己辩护。”海尔森说，“第一点，出于主观恶意参与奴隶买卖——是指我买下了康妮？”

“是的。”

“我认为这项罪名不成立，因为我买下她是为了救她。如果当时我不出手，她很可能会死。”

“你说的只是真相的一部分。你的目的不只是救人那么单纯。”红大衣海尔森说。“你是看上了她的色相。”

刺客海尔森揉揉太阳穴，叹了口气。“这是第几个了？因为裤裆里那点事管不住自己。”

“生物本能，没办法。”猎魔人海尔森说。

“第一项和第二项罪行的本质都是你缺乏对人的基本尊重。”红大衣海尔森又推了一下眼镜，眼镜腿上的细金链摇摇晃晃。“我们对海尔森的审查会结合TA所在的社会环境，也就是说，我们不会用脱离时代的道德标准去要求你们。但是，对于不把人当人的行为，我们一向绝不容忍。”

“你就认罪吧。”刺客海尔森好心地劝导。“我们也不想把话说得那么赤裸裸。”

“这件事另有隐情。”海丝说，“但是现在你还不知道，所以我们也不能说。我们的第二个原则——不能提前透露情报。为了不干涉你的生活。”

“严禁剧透。”红衣服的海尔森说。

“下一个。”中间的海尔森摆摆手。

“第三项。你强奸了谢伊。”红大衣的海尔森说。“你有什么好说的吗？”

“事情没那么简单……”海尔森争辩。

“唉，那可是谢伊。”海丝哀愁地叹息。“谢伊那么可爱。”

“是啊……”

“嗯哼……”

“是真的……”

台上的五个人一齐露出了那种爱怜的表情，就像是看到了什么毛茸茸的可爱小动物。

“唉，为什么我没有自己的谢伊。”红色大衣的海尔森遗憾地说。

“所以这就是你们给我定下这项罪名的理由？因为我欺负了你们喜欢的小宠物？”海尔森怒气冲冲地说。

“不，我们给你定下这项罪名的理由是你强奸了谢伊。”中间的海尔森说，“你强奸了查尔斯·李也是一样的。”

“兄弟，你这例子举的，”刺客海尔森伸出手指戳了一下中间的海尔森，“简直绝了。”

“收好你的爪子，刺客。”中间的海尔森皱眉道。

“海丝肯定觉得没问题。”猎魔人海尔森望天。“上一上查尔斯·李什么的。”

“你没救了，猎魔人。”海丝说。

“真的，你对配偶的选择一直让我非常疑惑。”猎魔人海尔森说，“要是我的话我肯定选谢伊。你能跟喜欢的男人结婚，这是我们都非常羡慕的机会……”

“别扯上我们。”刺客海尔森插话。

“……海尔森·寇马克夫人。多么美好的名字。”猎魔人海尔森自顾自说道，他那张总是板着的，缺乏血色的脸上出现了一丝微笑。

海尔森毛骨悚然。

“行了，我知道你很痴情了。”海丝嫌弃道。“回去纠缠你的谢伊去吧。当然，是趁你的养子不在的时候。”

“你们俩换个地方吵好不好。”中间的海尔森扶额。“强奸行为确实存在。下一个吧。”

“等一下，我认为那不能算强奸。”海尔森争辩，尽管他不知道这样做的意义何在——直觉告诉他，如果数罪并罚，后果会非常糟糕。“他实际上同意了。如果他真的有心反抗，我怎么可能，得手？”

“哈哈，又一个海尔森承认打不过我。”一个谢伊的声音在海尔森左后方说。他回头看了一眼。那家伙穿的是什么玩意？……为什么他的帽子上有两只猫耳朵？

“那不能算承认……”中间的海尔森说，“抱歉。我跑题了。”他捂脸。

“你的反驳缺乏依据。”海丝说。“首先，谢伊当时生病了，他未必能成功逃脱。再者，你对‘同意’的界定存在严重的问题。你的谢伊跟你一起生活了很多年，有稳定的性关系，但是，你们过往的关系并不等同于对这次性行为的同意。再退一步，你所谓的同意是不存在的，他实际上没有同意，他明确地说了‘不要这样’。你利用暴力和优势地位强迫了他。”

“你的第二点是脱离时代的道德标准了吧？”红衣服的海尔森说，“哪怕在21世纪初，这也不是广泛的共识。”

“每一个海尔森，每一个，”海丝强调，“都拥有高度的道德自觉和自省能力。不同意就是不同意，同意才是同意。这点道理你能理解吧，肯威先生？”

“……理解。“在海丝那双漂亮眼睛的逼视下，海尔森小声回答。

“还真不是每一个。”刺客海尔森忽然说。“我仍然记得那个……”

“你为什么非得提那个……”海丝无奈地说。

“那个是例外。”中间的海尔森忧郁地说。

“说真的，我原本以为所有的海尔森至少都是受过教育的文明人。”猎魔人说，苍白的脸上没有表情。

“那个甚至，甚至，”红大衣的海尔森痛心疾首，“甚至不怎么会写字。签名写得跟鸡爪子扒的一样。”

“我们不要提那个了。”中间的海尔森说。“我重复一遍，强奸行为确实存在。我看没什么好辩的了。下一个。”

“对谢伊的长期忽视和冷暴力。有意思。”猎魔人海尔森说。“我想问问，你到底喜不喜欢谢伊，肯威先生？”

“他当然喜欢。”中间的海尔森说。

“不他不喜欢。”红衣服的海尔森摇摇头，同时说。

海尔森身后又有人笑了，听起来……又是谢伊。

“你们别多嘴，让他自己说。”猎魔人饶有兴趣地注视海尔森。猎魔人的眼睛似乎会发光，在眉骨的阴影里闪烁着幽幽的金色。

海尔森低下头，思考如何回答这个问题。如果露出破绽，是不是要罪加一等……之类的？

“茶歇时间到了。”中间的海尔森敲敲铃。“你趁机好好想想吧，肯威先生。”

TBC

注：

第一主角海尔森：来自康喵的《女仆》

中间的三角帽海尔森：来自AC原作

猎魔人海尔森：来自我自己的流水账《美洲没有白屈菜》

性转海尔森：静静和我的共同脑洞

刺客海尔森：呀，我不记得出处了！可能没有出处？

红大衣海尔森：出自Vindication，作者是Endee和girlsloveyaoi


	2. Chapter 2

此言一出，似乎所有人都松了口气。台上的五个人从座位上站起来，四个男人径直离开了大厅，海丝来到海尔森面前，示意他跟自己走。

“下午茶有我这个罪犯的份吗？”他苦笑。

“当然。我们只是希望你反省，不是要虐待你。”海丝说。

既然知道了海丝就是一个女性版本的自己，他开始觉得难以直视了。他跟在海丝身后，偷眼观察她的姿态和打扮，越看，就发现越多跟自己的共同点。该死，她头发上甚至有一根红色丝带，跟他自己的一模一样。

他们进入了另一个房间，看起来像是餐厅。一条长桌上摆着许多茶点，已经有很多海尔森，呃，谢伊和其他人端着餐盘拿取一些食物，端到餐厅周围的小餐桌去。用餐区域的设计充分地考虑到了舒适和独处的需要，每张小餐桌旁边都有一扇窗子，中间有绿植、书架或帘子相隔。

“想吃什么自己拿。餐盘在那边。”海丝说。“我们都是自己照顾自己的。”

那只猫经过他们身边，蹭了下海丝的小腿，然后跳上长餐桌，挨个嗅嗅几只盒子，叼起其中一只，跳下餐桌，小跑到帽子上有猫耳的谢伊身旁，跳上桌子，放下盒子。猫耳谢伊摸摸它的脑袋，打开盒子，放到自己的餐盘对面。两个有猫耳的家伙其乐融融地吃了起来。

“那只猫，……”海尔森欲言又止。

“那只猫是来自猫星的海尔森，大概。”海丝说。“他的工作是监视囚犯。他沉默寡言，不怎么跟我们说话。”

“你们利用了人对小动物的缺乏警惕。”海尔森说。

“我们都喜欢猫，不是吗？八十分钟后审判再次开始，时间很充裕，你可以好好放松一下。顺便仔细想一想。”海丝微微一笑，转身走了，把海尔森留在了桌边。

这就是地狱。你甚至不能信任一只猫。

海尔森随意拿了几样点心和一壶茶，找了一张空桌坐下。没有人围观他，只有一个穿刺客袍的康纳好奇地看了他一眼。

没有康妮。他不记得见过康妮。康妮，康纳？

一个身穿海军舰长制服的海尔森凑过来，打断了他的思路。

“你好。”舰长海尔森不见外地坐在了他的侧前方，摘下三角帽放在桌上，用指尖捋捋白色的假发。

海尔森警惕地打量他。

“别紧张，我不吃人。”舰长海尔森安慰道。“你选了伯爵红茶？我的一个法国朋友也喜欢伯爵红茶。”

“你是一个海军的舰长？”

“没错，我是一个舰长。只不过不是普通的舰长，是星舰的舰长。星舰嘛，顾名思义，就是航行在宇宙空间中的船。我来自24世纪。”

“……噢？”

“我跟你们有点不一样。我既没有死，也没有被判刑。我是意外发现这个空间的。”

“你为什么留在这里？被困住了吗？”

“我随时可以离开的。我只是好奇。要知道一个人很难遇到这么多来自不同平行宇宙的自己。难道你不觉得有趣吗？”

“不。”海尔森斩钉截铁。

舰长海尔森笑了两声。“我明白。不过，你以后会有很多机会了解这个世界的。你能学到很多人从截然不同的世界带来的知识和观点。我最感兴趣的是那个精灵贤者。可惜他几乎从不见人。他让我想起Q。”

Q是什么东西？海尔森决定先不管它。“你知道为什么这么多，呃，海尔森都出现在这儿吗？总不可能真的是一个专属于海尔森的地狱吧。”

“根据我的研究，这个是一个类似‘时汇’的空间。通俗地来说，就是众多时空的交汇点。这个空间里不存在通常意义上的时间。但是，我也不明白为什么所有的海尔森连同一些海尔森的家人朋友都会在死后出现在这里，我猜跟精灵贤者有关？”

海尔森点点头。他一个字都没听懂。

“等有时间，你可以去图书馆找找相关的书籍。我得说这个小城市的图书馆真的非常棒，各类书籍一应俱全，都是古典的，真正的纸质书籍。当然，也有非常方便的电子图书馆，是我和海尔森一起建立的。”舰长海尔森说。“就是那个穿红色皮大衣的海尔森。康纳也帮了忙。”

“我以为我是一个罪大恶极的罪犯。”海尔森自嘲地说，”为什么放我来到这里，跟你们一起吃下午茶？”

“这个世界奉行人人平等的原则。你只是一时糊涂而已。我们不会就此孤立你。”舰长海尔森说，“某种意义上，这里就是天堂，是不是？社会制度非常完美，既充分尊重了每一个个体的需求，又兼顾了整体的利益。而且，每一个人都具有相当高的素质，确保了整个社会和谐有序地运行。”

“你知道吗，舰长先生。自从我来到这个见鬼的地方，我遇到的每一个活物，每一个，都是别有用心的。为了消除我的戒心，你们派了一个女人押送我。为了不留痕迹地监视我，你们往我的牢房里派了一只猫！你敢相信吗，一只猫！”海尔森叫道。“那么亲爱的先生，你接近我的目的又是什么呢？给我洗脑吗？试图让我相信这个充满了控制狂的精神病院是一个天堂？！看在上帝的份上，你们甚至用了鬼知道什么方法在我做爱的时候偷窥我！！”

舰长海尔森缓缓摇头，脸上出现了一种微妙的悲悯神情。“我们是为了你好，肯威先生。或许你现在还不明白，……”

“我不明白！我当然他妈的不明白！”

“我们想要的只是秩序和和平。”舰长海尔森叹道。”你就安心认罪学习吧，精灵会放你回去的。好啦，我不打搅你啦，以后再聊吧。好好休息。”舰长海尔森起身走了。

海尔森气鼓鼓地端起茶杯喝一了口。是好茶，有佛手柑的香气。他长长出了口气，靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛。终于有机会松口气了。

这些人都他妈是闲的。地狱里的悲惨永生让他们穷极无聊，所以才想出了这么一个折磨活人取乐的花样。肯定是这样的。我过我的日子，跟你们他妈的有啥关系啊？连床上那点破事都要指手画脚！

幸好没有人再来打搅他了。不管怎样，他们懂得尊重别人的独处空间。这一点还是不错的。

转眼，下午茶时间结束了。几声清脆的铃响把他拉回了现实，不，拉回了噩梦。他痛苦万分地呻吟了一声，把脸埋进手心里。

“肯威先生。”是海丝的声音。“休息时间结束了。审判马上就要开始了。”

“这么快吗。”他整个人萎靡不振。

“从乐观的角度来看，早死早超生呀肯威先生。”海丝冷酷无情。

海尔森拖着疲惫的身躯，跟在海丝身后回到大厅，摊在他的椅子上。

五个议会成员已经到齐了。

中间的海尔森敲敲铃。“审判开始。”他说。“我相信你休息得不错，肯威先生？”

“挺好的。”海尔森说，仍然摊着。

“那么，你想清楚了吗？”

想什么？……噢。关于谢伊那个。

“我认为……”他犹豫地开口。

五双一模一样的眼睛一齐盯着他。

“……”他张口结舌。

“算了吧。”刺客海尔森冷笑。“他跟谢伊在一起十几年了还是稀里糊涂，你们指望他这么一会儿就想清楚？”

“我还是想知道。”猎魔人海尔森饶有兴趣地说。

“以我对他的了解，他多半会现编一套漂亮话糊弄我们。”中间的海尔森对猎魔人说。“这个问题没什么意义。如果你真的感兴趣，倒不如去听听医生的分析。我们的医生精通心理学。”

“那还有什么意思。”猎魔人海尔森耸肩。

“他情商低得让我觉得可怜。”红大衣的海尔森说。“我替他的谢伊感到不值。”

“是啊。”刺客海尔森说。“你们看看，除了跟我们长得很像之外，他到底有什么优点？没有嘛。”

台上的五个人一齐摇头叹息。

海尔森拼命翻白眼。

“他眼里根本没有别人。只有他自己。”海丝说。

“目中无人，骄傲自大，”刺客海尔森说。

“而且非常地自我感觉良好。”猎魔人海尔森说。

“我得说，一开始海尔森也是半斤八两。”刺客海尔森说。“别盯着我。你从前也是个混蛋。要不怎么能跟你儿子闹僵？”

“还被自己儿子捅死了。”海丝念叨。

“那都是过去的事情了。我早就跟我儿子和解了。”中间的海尔森皱眉道。

“太可怜了。”红衣服的海尔森说。“你们都拿这事取笑海尔森不知道多久了。一有机会就拿出来说。”

“言归正传。”中间的海尔森清清嗓子。“我看第四项也没什么异议。”

“抱歉。第四项是……什么来着？”海尔森问。

“对谢伊的长期忽视和冷暴力。”红衣服的海尔森回答。

“我不明白为什么有人这样对待自己的伴侣。”刺客海尔森叹道。

“先生们，和女士，”海尔森说，“我认为这项罪名有问题。我跟谢伊的关系是自由的，我们之间并不存在任何形式的约定。我从未以任何形式限制他。如果他想离开我，他完全可以离开。……”

“你在暗示这是谢伊的错吗？”猎魔人反问。

“如我刚才所说，他随时可以离开我。我们并不是伴侣。你们口中的‘长期忽视和冷暴力’，就我理解，应该指的是伴侣关系中的问题。所以，我认为这项罪名不成立。”

“你明明拒绝了谢伊离开的请求。”红大衣的海尔森说。

“我当时虽然那么说了，但是如果他真的想离开，我也拦不住他。”

“强词夺理。”猎魔人说。

“你完全搞错了重点，肯威先生。”海丝开口了。“你的辩解恰恰反应了你的问题所在。你甚至没意识到谢伊实质上就是你的伴侣。谢伊很早就爱上了你，否则他怎么会留在你身边十几年，当一只笼中鸟？而这十几年间，他对你的付出完全被你视为理所当然。你没有回报过他的爱。”

“你说我们是伴侣，我们就是吗？”海尔森崩溃地说。

“你们不是吗？”海丝反问，“你们住在同一所房子里，经常睡在同一张床上。谢伊习惯于帮你处理一些家庭事务。你的仆人们全都知道你们的关系。你们作为实质上的夫妻生活了十几年。难道非要在牧师面前发誓才能让你承认吗？”

“你们到底要我怎么样？”海尔森继续崩溃。

人群里传出嘘声。

“肯威先生，作为一个海尔森，你可以杀人，叛变，乱伦，花心，烧杀掳掠，祸国殃民，但是你绝对不能渣。”刺客海尔森语重心长。

“下一个吧。”中间的海尔森摆摆手。

“第五项，也是最后一项。”红衣服的海尔森推一下眼镜。“‘缺乏对自身的明确认知’。这一条是谁定的？表述过于模糊。”

“是海尔森非要加的。”海丝耸肩。

“这一条是我跟其他人讨论的结果。”猎魔人海尔森说。“我们认为这一条很好地概括了人犯身上存在的问题。”

“但是，作为一条罪名，‘缺乏对自身的明确认知’实在过于古怪了。”红衣服的海尔森说。

“我们定过更古怪的罪名。那个……”刺客说。

“告诉你别提那个了。”中间的海尔森说。

“‘缺乏对自身的明确认知’到底指的是什么？”红大衣的海尔森问。

“呃……比如他明明很渣，自己却意识不到？”刺客说。

“他在各个方面都是一个混蛋，却自我感觉良好。”猎魔人说。“我们跟他苦口婆心地解释了这么久，他却仍然认为自己没有错。”

“他这样渣下去，迟早会遭到报应。或许会众叛亲离，最后死得很惨，到头来还得要我们给他做心理辅导。”刺客说。

“有道理。他对别人无情无义，别人也不会跟他肝胆相照。”猎魔人说。

“等一下，我有一个疑问。”海尔森小心地开口。“‘渣’是什么意思？”

台上的五个人一齐露出了关爱智障的表情。

周围人群又笑了。甚至有人鼓掌。海尔森回头看了一眼。有一个海尔森摇摇头转身离开了。那个猫耳的谢伊笑得快要背过气去了，猫海尔森几乎从他怀里滑下去。

“肃静。”中间的海尔森不得不敲了敲铃。

过了一会儿，笑声渐渐地停了。

“你会明白的，肯威先生。”中间的海尔森说。“就这样吧。我不想继续浪费口舌了。由于人犯对康妮和谢伊犯下的罪行，以及‘缺乏对自身的明确认知’，我提议判处人犯流放和苦役。”

海丝拿出一张羊皮纸，在上面写写画画。

“我同意。”红大衣的海尔森说。

“同意。”刺客说。

“仅此而已吗？”猎魔人说。“总觉得太便宜他了。”

“‘流放和苦役’是我最喜欢的一种刑罚。”海丝兴致颇高。“因为字面上完全没有说明犯人应该去哪儿，干什么，待多久。”

“就这样吗？？？”海尔森难以置信地叫道。

“……因而具有很大的操作空间。”海丝继续说。很快，她写好了，把文件夹递给其他的海尔森。五个人都签了字。文件夹回到了她的手上，她站起来，理理衣襟，款步来到海尔森身旁，把判决书和笔举到他面前。

“请签字，肯威先生。”她说。

“我要是不签呢？”海尔森说，“你们这见鬼的审判根本就是闹着玩吧？！”

“人犯拒绝签字。”海丝说。

海尔森看了一眼判决书。内容很简单，列出了那五条莫名其妙的罪状，下面是五个风格各异的签名，刑罚是“流放和苦役，直到犯人改过自新为止”。

“什么叫‘直到犯人改过自新为止’？！”海尔森叫道。

“我们的目的是让你改过自新，不是折磨你好玩。”海丝说，“你尽早悔过，就能尽早结束刑罚。”

“我们有办法知道你心中的真实想法，说谎是没有用的。”刺客海尔森说。

“你真的拒绝签字吗，肯威先生？”海丝又问。

“我不签。”海尔森抱起胳膊。

“康纳。”中间的海尔森摆摆手。

一个壮得像熊一样的莫霍克青年走上前来，牢牢捉住了海尔森，他力气大得吓人，完全无视了海尔森的反抗，就像按住一只扑腾翅膀的母鸡一样。海丝掰开海尔森的手指，在判决书上安了手印。

“你们这群偷窥别人卧室的流氓！！无耻之徒！！”海尔森吼道。

“很好。康纳，你可以放开他了。”中间的海尔森赞许地点点头。“那么我宣布此次审判圆满结束。海尔森，你负责人犯的处置。”

“遵命。”红衣服的海尔森说。

议会成员都离开了，观众也散去了。大厅忽然间变得十分空旷，斜阳透过高大的窗子，照亮地板。红大衣的海尔森来到海尔森身边，把手放在他的肩膀上。

海尔森缩在椅子里，一手拢住被康纳扯乱的衣服，一手捂脸，仿佛一个遭到凌辱的少女。

“你还好吗，肯威先生？”红大衣的海尔森温柔地问道。

“哈。你才不关心我好不好呢，虚情假意的混蛋。”海尔森尖锐地说。“你只是一个内心扭曲的施虐狂。你们都是。”

“跟我走吧。”

“干什么去？把我扔到荒无人烟的丛林里伐木去吗？”

“去档案馆登记。每个人都必须登记的。登记后，你才能使用我们的各种设施和服务。”

“然后呢？我的惩罚到底是什么？去种植园搬运甘蔗吗？”

“跟我来吧，肯威先生。难道需要我叫人动手押送你？”

海尔森这才注意到刚才那个莫霍克青年仍然留在大厅里，抱着胳膊倚靠一根柱子，表情隐藏在狼头帽的阴影下面。

“好吧。”他妥协了。他的胳膊还在疼，肯定留下了瘀伤。“你们的审判到底有什么意义？无论如何，我只能任由你们摆布。”

“审判更多地是为了让你认识到你的错误。”红大衣的海尔森说。

由红大衣的海尔森领路，他们离开了大厅，走进了一个鸟语花香的园林。林地中央有几只孔雀，它们姿态优雅地散步啄食，发出喵喵的声音。另一边，水塘里漂浮着几只黑天鹅。

档案馆坐落在池塘的尽头，是一座奇怪的建筑，没有窗子，没有墙体装饰，看起来就是一个形状奇异的巨大混凝土块。进了大门，红大衣的海尔森脱下外衣，换上了一件白大褂。

（现在我们只好叫他白大褂的海尔森了。）

“你不用换衣服，跟我走就好。”白大褂的海尔森招招手。“记住，什么都别碰。”

海尔森被领到了一个奇怪的房间，周围都是很奇怪的设施，让他想起先行者的建筑或者疯子炼金术士。白大褂的海尔森开始摆弄一些东西。另一个穿白大褂的人出现了。是谢伊。

“欢迎，肯威先生。”谢伊说。

海尔森不禁盯住他看了好一会儿，因为这个谢伊跟他自己家里那个实在太像了。除了衣着打扮之外，姿势，神情，甚至抿紧嘴角的方式和眼睛里的神采都一模一样。

“我忘了告诉你，”白大褂的海尔森的声音从背后传来，“他就是你的谢伊。我们这个世界的时间流逝速度跟你的世界差异很大，这里的一分钟相当于你原本世界的一年。你受审的这段时间里，你的谢伊想不开，自尽了。”

“你说什么？……”海尔森猛地转身看他，又回头看谢伊。

白大褂的海尔森笑出声。“我骗你的。”

“这一点都不好玩！”海尔森叫道。

谢伊也笑了。海尔森被谢伊牵到一个小台子上站住。“看着你面前的那个小黑点，别说话。”谢伊笑着说，“很好，现在把你的双手放在这里。”

“好了。”白大褂的海尔森说，“01921号海尔森的生理特征扫描完毕。接下来我需要你的核酸样本。我要采集一点你的血液和精液。”

“你要干什么？！”海尔森又在尖叫了。他今天尖叫的频率有点高。他越来越像个可怜的落难少女了。

“那么就只采集血液吧。伸出胳膊。别紧张。”白大褂的海尔森说。“我会给你做个全基因组测序。这是一项卓越的工程，由我创立，海尔森也提供了一些关键技术。理论上来讲我们都是同一个人，拥有相同的遗传物质，但是我们的基因组仍然不是完全一致的，因而据此能够精确地区分每一个人。每个新发现的海尔森依次编号，比如我，就是0000号，海尔森就是0001号，以此类推。”

“为什么从0开始？”海尔森问。

没人理他。

“现在你或许还不明白，毕竟你是从18世纪来的。多读读我们写的书，你慢慢就懂了。”白大褂的海尔森说，把采好的一小管血样交给谢伊。“这个是一枚微型皮下芯片，你的身份证。”他用一个冰凉的东西在海尔森的耳朵后面扎了一下。

“嗷。”海尔森说。

“通过这枚芯片我们能很方便地掌握你的位置，监测你的生命体征。”

“你的意思是，你能随时知道我在哪，在干什么？”海尔森问。

“你可以这样认为。”

“你们果然是一群控制狂。”

“我们想要的只是秩序和和平。为了服务每一个人，就必须掌握每一个人的需求。”

“去他妈的秩序和和平……”

“你的惩罚已经确定了。我们的生态学家正在做东部大陆鸟类种群的研究，他会很高兴得到一个助手的。这是你的第一个任务。如果不够，可以再加。来吧，肯威先生。”白大褂的海尔森做了一个“请”的姿势。

“那是什么？”海尔森警惕地问。

“到了你就明白了。”

海尔森忽然想起了什么。

“你们提到的那个，那个海尔森，你们把他怎么样了？”

白大褂的海尔森叹了口气。“我们处决了他。”

“你们杀了他？！”

“我们丢不起那人。”白大褂的海尔森耸肩。

“你们真的是一群疯子！”海尔森难以置信地叫道。

又一次，海尔森还不知道发生了什么，就被扔到了鬼知道什么地方。可惜这次远远没有上一次那么愉快。

他试图从好几英寸深的泥水里爬起来，摘掉身上的水草。

“行吧，海尔森又派给我一个没有用的家伙。”有人在他头顶说。果然，又是一个海尔森，也是满身泥水，头戴草帽，腋下夹着一根金属手杖，手里有一只不停扑腾的灰褐色小鸟。“不过，总比没有强。欢迎来到东部大陆，海尔森。我已经听说了你的事迹，强奸什么的，还有买奴隶，虐待……”

“求你别说了老兄。”海尔森自暴自弃，盘腿坐在泥地里。“你也是被那群变态流放的吗？”

“不，我当然不是。”草帽海尔森一边说，一边用拇指安抚手里的小鸟，“我原本是一个纽约的警长，我猜你不知道警长是什么？毕竟看起来你是从18世纪来的。我到这里之后，喜欢上了生态学研究。不知道为什么，海尔森总是把苦役犯派给我，都好几个了。野外考察看起来很像服苦役吗？”

“你们之间都互称‘海尔森’，你们他妈的怎么知道谁是谁啊？！”海尔森终于忍不住了。

“时间长了你就习惯了。”草帽海尔森说。“来，我来教你给鸟儿上环志。上环志是鸟类研究的第一步，也是最重要的一步。”他在海尔森旁边蹲下，拿出一个特殊的钳子，把一个细细的金属环扣在鸟腿上。松开手，小鸟拍拍翅膀飞走了。

“就这样？把这个东西扣在鸟腿上？”

“是的。捉到一只鸟儿，上环志，放飞。很简单吧？我现在的目标是给这片湿地中栖息的所有环颈鸻上环志。”

忽然，不知有什么动静惊动了沼泽，沼泽里的鸟群一下子全飞起来了，黑压压一大片，遮天蔽日。

海尔森呆呆地望着鸟群。

“这些小可爱们都是环颈鸻。”草帽海尔森高兴地说，“多漂亮。”

美好的新生活开始了。

END

注：

舰长海尔森：星际迷航AU，我自己的脑洞。他所说的法国朋友，指的是Jean Luc Picard

摁住第一主角海尔森的康纳：AC3 DLC康纳

档案馆的白大褂谢伊：来自系列The Minutiae of Right，作者是quills_at_dawn

生态学家海尔森：来自Second Chances，作者是Sleepy_fan

猫海尔森：…………大概是来自猫星的海尔森。其实他能变成人形，类似猫耳娘，但是他更喜欢以猫的外表生活。

猫耳谢伊：我也不知道他是什么……

**Author's Note:**

> 充满海参的世界和海参议会都是Sebby的想法。向Sebby致敬。


End file.
